Godzilla The Series
Hi my name is John I have always been a big fan of Godzilla. When I was a kid I had a Gameboy Color and one of the games I had on it was Godzilla The Series. One day I was cleaning out my attic and found my Gameboy Color and the Godzilla The Series cartridge. I began to play the game. The intro was weird though because in the intro Zilla Jr had red eyes with no pupils. The first level was normal and was very easy. I moved onto the boss he was not moving. The screen then turned black and there was blood red words that said “GET OUT NOW!” I ignored it and took out the cartridge then put it back in. The game started up like normal and I began the first level again once I got to the Boss the game started glitching and I could make out some words within the glitch I am pretty sure it said “I TOLD U!” I somehow beated the level and moved onto the next one. Turns out this level was underwater. At the begginng there was some enemy’s but later in the level there were none. In the middle of the level the Password Music from Godzilla Monsters Of Monsters! Played I then heard a knock on my door I left my attic and saw the Police they said I needed to hand over the game. I asked them why and they said “It’s to powerful” I then felt a powerful pain in my shoulder. “Do you just want the Cartridge or do you want the Gameboy with it?” “We will take both” The officer replied with. I grabbed the game and the cartridge and handed it to the Officers they thanked me for giving them it and then left. I had so much questions about the game. What did they want with it? How powerful is it? Why was there Godzilla Monsters Of Monsters! Music?” A day later I went down to the station and asked the cops were the cartridge was. They told me they shipped it off to a labatory. Then I did something I wish I never did. I broke into the lab and got my Cartridge and Gameboy back. Once I got home I locked my door and closed the curtains. I started the game and instead of it being called Godzilla The Series it was called Area 51: Gojira. I started the game and I was in a dessert like level. Perhaps this was Area 51? It was strange the music was the original Godzilla 1954 theme. The level was very weird and halfway into it there was a bunch of UFO’s they would swarm you and summon swarms of bugs. I beat the level and then it showed a pixelated version of some weird bearded guy. After that it showed this weird “cutscene“ It was the 1998 Godzilla but a suit? It was a little scary but also a little weird. Godanmit this game made no sence! First police come then Area 51 and then a weird cutscene!? I then passed out. I woke up a hour later and saw the cutscene was still going on but this time it had sound it was a strange wolf howl. I tried to get the cartridge out but it didn’t work. I grabbed the Gameboy went downstairs and threw the Gameboy in my fireplace. Steam rose from it and it made a shape that looked like it said 1954. I heard a knock on my door and it was a weird old guy wearing a Godzilla 1998 mask. I opened the door and he had a axe I ran to call the cops he came running for me and I grabbed my Shotgun loaded it and then found that he had vanished. The only dreams I have are of the cutscene.Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Vidya games Category:Hyper-realistic Category:English Class Failure